diaurafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sia Furler
Sia, właściwie Sia Kate Isobelle Furler (ur. 18 grudnia 1975 w Adelaide) – australijska autorka piosenek i wokalistka soulowa, jazzowa, downtempo i popowa. Spis treści * 1 Biografia ** 1.1 1975–1995: Dzieciństwo, edukacja ** 1.2 1996–2000: Crisp, OnlySee ** 1.3 2000–2007: Healing is Difficult, Colour the Small One ** 1.4 2008–2009: Lady Croissant, Some People Have Real Problems ** 1.5 2010–2013: We Are Born, światowa rozpoznawalność ** 1.6 Od 2013: 1000 Forms of Fear * 2 Życie prywatne * 3 Dyskografia * 4 Filmografia Biografia 1975–1995: Dzieciństwo, edukacja Furler urodziła się 18 grudnia 1975 roku w Adelaide w Australii Południowej. Jej rodzice, Phil B. Colson i Loene Furler, byli członkami zespołu o nazwie The Soda Jerks, tworzącego w gatunku rockabilly. Colson był także muzykiem w innych grupach, w tym m.in. Foreday Riders, Rum Jungle, Fat Time, Jump Back Jack i Mount Lofty Rangers, a Furler – wykładowcą sztuki oraz chórzystką Mount Lofty Rangers12. Furler jest bratanicą brytyjskiego aktora i wokalisty Kevina Colsona. Uczęszczała do szkoły podstawowej w północnej Adelaide, a później do szkoły średniej (Adelaide High School), którą ukończyła w 1994 roku1. 1996–2000: Crisp, OnlySee Na początku lat dziewięćdziesiątych Furler zaczęła grać koncerty w lokalnych klubach z muzyką acid jazz. W wieku 17 lat została wokalistką zespołu jazzowo-funkowego Crisp1. Oprócz niej w skład formacji weszli: gitarzysta Jesse Flavell, basista Jeremy Glover, klawiszowcy Sam Langley i Ben Timmis oraz perkusista Steve Rooney3. Grupa wydała dwa albumy studyjne: Word and the Deal (1996)4 i Delerium (1997)5. W 1997 roku Furler odeszła z zespołu i skupiła się na karierze solowej, niedługo po odejściu wydając swój debiutancki album, zatytułowany OnlySee. Płyta została wyprodukowana przez Flavella (z formacji Crisp), który napisał także większość utworów z krążka. Album został wykupiony w 1 200 egzemplarzach6. W listopadzie tego samego roku wokalistka wystąpiła gościnnie w jednym z odcinków serialu Zatoka serc, w którym zaśpiewała utwór „How to Breathe”7. 2000–2007: Healing is Difficult, Colour the Small One Sia i duet Zero 7 podczas koncertu w 2006 roku W 2000 roku Furler podpisała kontrakt płytowy z wytwórnią Dance Pool (należącą do Sony Music)8. W tym samym roku przeprowadziła się do Londynu, gdzie występowała jako chórzystka zespołu Jamiroquai1 oraz wydała utwór „Taken for Granted”9, który został pierwszym singlem z płyty pt. Healing Is Difficult, mającej swoją premierę w lipcu 2001 roku10. Wszystkie utwory z albumu napisała lub współtworzyła sama Furler, która wyprodukowała krążek we współpracy z Blairem Mackichanem1112. Słowa utworów z płyty nawiązywały do śmiertelnego wypadku samochodowego jej ówczesnego chłopaka, Daniego8. Pierwszy singiel z albumu, „Taken for Granted”, dotarł do dziesiątego miejsca brytyjskiej listy przebojów13. Po niezadowalającej akcji promocyjnej płyty, Furler zwolniła swojego menedżera i odeszła z wytwórni Sony Music, podpisując kontrakt z Go! Beat Records8. W tym samym czasie nawiązała współpracę z angielskim duetem Zero 7 (Henrym Binnsem i Samem Hardakerem), nagrywając partie wokalne na ich pierwsze trzy albumy oraz biorąc udział w ich trasach koncertowych18. W 2002 roku otrzymała statuetkę dla Przełomowego autora piosenek podczas ceremonii wręczenia nagród Australasian Performing Right Association (APRA)14. W 2003 roku Furler wydała swój pierwszy mini-album pt. Don't Bring Me Down15. Jeden z utworów z płyty pojawił się w tle napisów końcowych filmu 36. W styczniu kolejnego roku premierę miał kolejny krążek wokalistki, zatytułowany Colour the Small One16. Przez wykorzystanie na płycie instrumentów akustycznych oraz elektronicznych, materiał porównywano do twórczości takich artystów, jak Dido czy Sarah McLachlan. Wśród jedenastu propozycji z płyty znalazła się piosenka „The Bully”, która powstała we współpracy z amerykańskim muzykiem, Beckiem Hansenem17. Wydawnictwo promowały single „Breathe Me” i „Where I Belong”, który miał zostać wykorzystany w oficjalnej ścieżce dźwiękowej filmu Spider-Man 2, jednak ostatecznie nie pojawił się w produkcji z powodu konfliktu z wytwórnią nagraniową. Na początku 2005 roku Furler opuściła wytwórnię Go! Beat Records z powodu niezadowolenia z prowadzonej przez firmę kampanii reklamowej nowego albumu. Wokalistka wyjechała wówczas do Nowego Jorku. W tym czasie singiel „Breathe Me” pojawił się na ścieżce dźwiękowej finałowego sezonu serialu Sześć stóp pod ziemią18 oraz podczas transmisji Victoria's Secret Fashion Show w 2006 roku. Na początku 2006 roku album został wydany na amerykańskim rynku dzięki wytwórni Astralwerks. Artystka wyruszyła wtedy w amerykańską trasę koncertową promującą nowe wydanie płyty, na której znalazły się cztery dodatkowe utwory: „Broken Biscuit” (z EP-ki pt. Don't Bring Me Down), „Sea Shells” (ze strony B brytyjskiego wydania singla „Breathe Me” in the UK) i dwa remiksy piosenki „Breathe Me”, wykonane przez Four Teta i Ulricha Schnaussa19. 2008–2009: Lady Croissant, Some People Have Real Problems Sia podczas koncertu w 2008 roku W kwietniu 2007 roku ukazał się pierwszy koncertowy album Furler, zatytułowany Lady Croissant20, na którym znalazło się osiem piosenek zaśpiewanych na żywo podczas występu w New York's Bowery Ballroom w kwietniu poprzedniego roku oraz jeden nowy utwór studyjny – „Pictures”21. W listopadzie premierę miała kolejna EP-ka wokalistki pt. Day Too Soon, na której znalazły się cztery kompozycje: tytułowa oraz jej remiks w wykonaniu Mock & Toof, „Buttons” i „The Girl You Lost to Cocaine”22. Remiks utworu wykonany przez holenderskiego muzyka, Sandera van Doorna, dotarł do 11. miejsca listy przebojów w Holandii23 i do 12. miejsca w Hiszpanii24. W styczniu 2008 roku wokalistka wystąpiła gościnnie w programie Late Night with Conan O'Brien, podczas którego zaprezentowała piosenkę „The Girl You Lost to Cocaine”. W tym samym miesiącu wydała swój kolejny album studyjny, Some People Have Real Problems25, który dotarł do 26. miejsca amerykańskiej listy najchętniej kupowanych płyt według magazynu Billboard26 i otrzymał status złotej płyty w Australii27. Jeden z utworów z krążka, „Little Black Sandals”, został wykorzystany w jednym z odcinków pierwszej serii programu Private Practice28. W maju 2009 roku Furler wydała DVD koncertowe pt. TV Is My Parent, na którym znalazły się: zapis jej koncertu zagranego 12 września w New York's Hiro Ballroom, teledyski do czterech utworów oraz materiały zakulisowe29. Wydawnictwo otrzymało nagrodę za Najlepsze muzyczne DVD podczas ceremonii wręczania nagród Amerykańskiego Stowarzyszenia Branży Fonograficznej (ARIA) w 2009 roku30. Płyta Some People Have Real Problems otrzymała nominację do tej samej nagrody w kategorii Najlepszy album przełomowego artysty31. 2010–2013: We Are Born, światowa rozpoznawalność W 2007 roku Furler nawiązała kontakt z menedżerem Christiny Aguilery, z którym nagrała swój utwór „Death by Chocolate” z płyty Some People Have Real Problems. Dwa lata później Sia i australijski producent Samuel Dixon32 nawiązali współpracę z Aguilerą, z którą napisali kilka utworów („All I Need”, „I Am”, „You Lost Me” i „Stronger than Ever”33) na szósty album studyjny Christiny, zatytułowany Bionic34. Trio zostało także autorem piosenki „Bound to You” napisanej na potrzeby filmu Burleska z Aguilerą w roli głównej. W 2010 roku utwór zdobył nominację do Złotego Globu w kategorii Najlepsza oryginalna kompozycja35. W maju 2011 roku Furler pojawiła się gościnnie jako trener wokalny drużyny Aguilery w pierwszej edycji amerykańskiej wersji formatu The Voice36. W czerwcu 2010 roku Furler wydała swój piąty album studyjny, zatytułowany We Are Born37, który promował singiel „Clap Your Hands”38. Na płycie znalazł się także m.in. utwór „You've Changed”, który został napisany i wydany w 2008 roku przez wokalistkę we współpracy z amerykańską producentkę muzyczną Lauren Flax3739. Piosenka dotarła do 31. miejsca australijskiej listy przebojów40 i pojawiła się w jednym z odcinków serialu Pamiętniki wampirów41. Inny utwór z płyty, „I'm in Here” (w wersji wokalno-fortepianowej), został zagrany w serialach: Plotkara42, Nowe gliny43, The Nine Lives of Chloe King44 i Nikita45. W 2010 roku Sia otrzymała sześć nominacji do nagród muzycznych ARIA46, wygrywając statuetki w kategoriach Najlepsze wydanie niezależne i Najlepsze wydanie popowe za album We Are Born oraz Najlepszy teledysk za klip do piosenki „Clap Your Hands”47. Oprócz tego, album wokalistki nominowany był do otrzymania tytułu Płyty roku, a utwór „Clap Your Hands” – Singla roku46. Piosenka dotarła do 17. miejsca australijskiej listy przebojów48, otrzymała także nominację do nagrody APRA 2011 w kategorii Piosenka roku49. W tym samym roku album wokalistki otrzymał status złotej płyty w kraju za osiągnięcie wyniku ponad 35 tys. sprzedanych egzemplarzy27. Jedna z piosenek z płyty, „My Love”, znalazła się na ścieżce dźwiękowej do filmu Saga „Zmierzch”: Zaćmienie. W czerwcu 2010 roku Sia odwołała swoją trasę koncertową z powodów zdrowotnych50. Po przerwie spowodowanej leczeniem wokalistka powróciła na scenę w styczniu 2011 roku, występując m.in. podczas koncertów na festiwalu Big Day Out w Nowej Zelandii i Australii51. W lutym wyruszyła w australijską trasę koncertową52. W 2012 roku Sia zaśpiewała gościnnie na singlu „Wild Ones” producenta Flo Rida53. Utwór został zaprezentowany w przerwie między rozgrywkami gali WWE Royal Rumble, kilka tygodni później został ogłoszony jednym z muzycznych motywów przewodnich gali WrestleMania XXVIII, najważniejszej rozgrywki wrestlingowej organizowanej przez federację World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE)54. W tym samym roku Sia zaśpiewała gościnnie w przeboju „Titanium” Davida Guetty55, który promował jego album zatytułowany Nothing but the Beat56. Wokalistka i Guetta zaprezentowali utwór podczas Coachella Valley Music and Arts Festival, zaśpiewali wówczas także inny wspólnie nagrany singiel – „She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)”5758. W marcu 2012 roku Furler wydała swój pierwszy album kompilacyjny, zatytułowany Best Of...59, który dotarł do 27. miejsca listy najczęściej kupowanych płyt w Australii60. W 2013 roku wokalistka nagrała utwór „Kill and Run”, napisany na potrzeby ścieżki dźwiękowej do filmu Wielki Gatsby6162. W czerwcu tego samego roku Furler zdobyła tytuł Autorki piosenek roku (ang. Songwriter of the Year) podczas ceremonii APRA Music Awards6364. Od 2013: 1000 Forms of Fear W 2013 roku Sia zaśpiewała gościnnie w utworze „Beautiful Pain”, umieszczonym na rozszerzonej wersji ósmego albumu studyjnego Eminema pt. The Marshall Mathers LP 265, później w 2014 roku wystąpiła w nowym singlu Eminema pt. "Guts Over Fear", będącym soundtrackiem nowego filmu "The Equalizer". Współtworzyła także piosenkę „My Heart is Open” z piątej płyty zespołu Maroon 5 pt. V'' (2014)66. We wrześniu ogłosiła, że kończy pracę nad swoim szóstym albumem studyjnym, nad którym pracowała razem z Gregiem Kurstinem67. Płytę zapowiadał utwór „Chandelier”68, który został wydany w formie singla 17 marca 2014 roku69. Piosenka dotarła do pierwszego miejsca amerykańskiego notowania Hot Dance Club Play, zostając tym samym pierwszym singlem wokalistki, który tego dokonał70. W teledysku do utworu pojawiła się Maddie Ziegler z programu ''Dance Moms71. W maju wokalistka zaśpiewała singiel w programie The Ellen DeGeneres Show72. Płyta pt. 1000 Forms of Fear miała swoją premierę w lipcu tego samego roku73 i zadebiutowała na szczycie notowania najczęściej kupowanych płyt w Stanach Zjednoczonych74 i Kanadzie75. Wokalistka otrzymała po raz drugi z rzędu tytuł Autorki piosenek roku podczas ceremonii APRA Music Awards76. W październiku nagrała nową wersję piosenki „You're Never Fully Dressed without a Smile”, która znalazła się na oficjalnej ścieżce dźwiękowej trzeciej filmowej adaptacji musicalu Annie. Na potrzeby produkcji Sia nagrała także dwa inne utwory „Opportunity” i „Moonquake Lake” w duecie z Beckiem77. Życie prywatne W 1997 roku Furler planowała podróż ze swoim partnerem, Danem. Mężczyzna zginął jednak potrącony przez samochód w Londynie tydzień przed jej przylotem z Tajlandii, którą odwiedziła w trakcie podróży do Europy8. W 2004 roku nagrała singel „Breathe Me”, po nagraniu którego przeżyła załamanie i została zabrana do brytyjskiego szpitala psychiatrycznego na dwa miesiące. W 2008 na łamach czasopisma Scotland on Sunday artystka publicznie ujawniła informacje o swojej orientacji biseksualnej78. W 2009 i 2010 roku została nominowana przez czytelników portalu internetowego SameSame.com.au jako jedna z 25 najbardziej wpływowych osób powiązanych ze środowiskiem homoseksualnym w Australii7980. W czerwcu 2010 Furler wyraziła chęć poślubienia swojej dziewczyny, Jocelyn Rachel „J.D.” Samson z electro punkowego zespołu Le Tigre81, jednak rok później para rozstała się82. Pod koniec czerwca 2010 roku na oficjalnej stronie internetowej artystki pojawiło się oświadczenie, w którym poinformowała, że zaplanowane koncerty i wszelkie wydarzenia związane z promocją płyty zostały odwołane z powodu problemów ze zdrowiem50. Sia wyznała, że miewa ataki paniki i apatię oraz że chce odpocząć od występów81. Zdiagnozowano u niej chorobę Basedowa – nadczynność tarczycy83, którą leczyła za pomocą terapii hormonalnej tarczycy84. 6 czerwca 2014 roku Furler zaręczyła się z Erikiem Andersem Langiem, realizatorem filmów dokumentalnych85. Para pobrała się 2 sierpnia tego samego roku w Palm Springs w Kalifornii86. Dyskografia ; Albumy studyjne * 1997 – OnlySee * 2001 – Healing Is Difficult * 2004 – Colour the Small One * 2007 – Some People Have Real Problems * 2010 – We Are Born * 2014 – 1000 Forms of Fear * 2015 – This Is Acting ; DVD koncertowe * 2009 – TV is My Parent ; Single * 2000 – „Taken for Granted” * 2000 – „Little Man” * 2001 – „Drink to Get Drunk” (Different Gear vs. Sia) * 2001 – „Don't Bring Me Down” * 2004 – „Breathe Me” * 2004 – „Where I Belong” * 2004 – „Somersault” (Zero 7 featuring Sia) * 2005 – „Numb” * 2006 – „Sunday” * 2006 – „Pictures” * 2007 – „Day Too Soon” * 2008 – „The Girl You Lost to Cocaine” * 2008 – „Soon We'll Be Found” * 2008 – „Buttons” * 2009 – „You've Changed” * 2010 – „Clap Your Hands” * 2010 – „Bring Night” * 2010 – „I'm in Here” * 2011 – „I Love It” (Hilltop Hoods featuring Sia) * 2011 – „Titanium” (David Guetta featuring Sia) * 2011 – „Wild Ones” (Flo Rida featuring Sia) * 2012 – „Wild One Two” (Jack Back featuring David Guetta, Nicky Romero and Sia) * 2012 – „She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)” (David Guetta featuring Sia) * 2013 – „Elastic Heart” (featuring The Weeknd and Diplo) * 2014 – „Chandelier” * 2014 – „Battle Cry” (Angel Haze featuring Sia) * 2014 – „Guts Over Fear” (Eminem featuring Sia) * 2014 – „You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile” * 2015 – „Elastic Heart” * 2015 – „Big Girls Cry” * 2015 - Fire Meet Gasoline (by Heidi Klum) Filmografia ; Jako aktorka * 2004 – Piccadilly Jim jako wokalistka w nowojorskim barze * 2014 - Annie jako wolontariuszka ; Jako kompozytorka * 2010 – Burleska (Burlesque) * 2008 – Grey's Anatomy: Here Comes the Flood * 2006 – Annapolis * 2005 – Zgadnij kto (Guess Who) * 2004 – 36 (36 Quai des Orfévres) * 2004 – Mama na obcasach (Raising Helen) * 2002 – Błękitna fala (Blue Crush) * 2002 – Wieczny student (Van Wilder)